sisters with a secret
by trindog2000
Summary: what if the liars were sisters and Mike was their brother and Melissa their sister. Alison is still alive, there is still A (Its not Ezra) and the liars have all new secrets including Mike, but their biggest secret is being kept by their mothers, Ella and Veronica. I just re wrote the story for those who read the first chapter and its different now.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER1:

Ella Montgomery and Veronica Hastings two vampires had just been happily married and their children; four year old Melissa, Spencer who was two and Michelangelo who was two as well, all stood beside their respective mothers clapping. Ella and Veronica had been dating for two years before Veronica popped the question to which Ella quickly accepted and now they stand together at the alter with their beautiful children and maybe more to come. No longer than a year after the wedding the newly Hastings family adopted two little girls both of the age of two; One was a tanned Hawaiian girl with long black hair named Emily and the other was a pale girl with golden curly locks and icy blue eyes named Hanna. Exactly five months after the adoption of Hanna and Emily, Ella got custody of Michelangelo's twin sister Aria from Mike's father who became an alcoholic and went to court trying to get Mike but failed and Ella ended up with both children. Being reunited the twins quickly bonded again while Mike still had trouble bonding with his other sisters. With the family now being complete Veronica decided it would be better if they moved to a bigger house soon afterwards Veronica was offered a job as an attorney member in Rosewood coming with a house big enough for the whole family. Thanks to the persuasion of Ella, Veronica accepted and the family moved right away. The move was hard on the four year olds Aria and Spencer-Sparia as Spencer called them once- who had to leave behind some good friends like Melissa as well who had to leave behind her best friends. While their siblings were mad at the move Emily and Hanna didn't mind and neither did Mike they all seemed to enjoy the change in environment. Once the family was settled they met their neighbors the Di' Laurentis family which was a four year old girl named Alison, A six year old boy named Jason and Single vampire mother Jessica Di' Laurentis.

When the kids where six their parents thought it would be best not to tell the girls of what they were-Half humans half vampires- until they were sixteen when they would stop growing and be like that forever. But now that they are sixteen and in worst state as ever the moms are having second guess.

(Present)

Sixteen year old Aria Hastings stood in front of the full view mirror in her room inspecting her black dress with floral, purple designs on it that stopped at her knees and she played with the A necklace that hung around her neck. Her black hair was curled inwards at her shoulders and her large hazel eyes were half open making her look like one of those crazy murderers in those movies. Her room was quiet and a clustered mess, she had her clothes organized into messy piles on the floors and CDs, playing card, sketches and other random stuff and been scattered across the edge of her bed and Ella was surprised that Aria or anyone could find the girl's bed when she went to sleep to this mess which she was supposed to clean today.

"Hey Aria" Michelangelo called from the door causing Aria to spin around towards her twin who leaned against the arch of her door with his arms crossed over his red plaid shirt and his cargo pants slightly sagged revealing his grey edged boxers. Her black hair was spiked up in the front and his Hazel eyes were fixed on Aria's.

Mike and Aria had always had a connection ever since Aria moved back to the family and Mike was always looking out for her. Aria told Mike everything when they were younger and he did the same, he would tell her about how they adopted Hanna and Emily and how many friends he mad at school while Aria told him about what their "father" had done to her while he was here happy with their mother. He took no offense to her attitude with the topic but he always listened and looked carefully at her scars and wounds when she allowed him to see others she said were too bad to show or had healed over already.

"Oh hey Mikey what's up?" Aria said forcing a smile.

"Nothing beside the fact that you've been staring at yourself in the mirror for twenty minutes each minute with a different face…are you okay?" He pushed himself off the door and walked into the wooden floored room taking a seat on Aria's sideways bed and she followed leaning her head on her brother's broad shoulders.

"I don't know I guess I just have a lot on my mind lately and I've just been busy"

"Is it Noel?"

Aria bit her lip and the mention of her seventh grade crush who had just admitted to the whole school that he did have a crush on Aria and was determined to get her. Only afterward to be rejected by Aria and punched in the face by Mike causing him to get suspended for four days which he didn't mind. Aria hadn't been dating anyone but she did have the slightest interest in Jason, Alison's older brother who was dating Ceci Drake.

"Sort of…I guess so I mean I don't how I've been feeling or what I've been thinking the past couple of days Mikey. Everything in my mind is split like personalities"

"Maybe you have a personality disorder…that's what Ella said I have and I got medication for it" Mike said as he ran his hand through her hair as she began to breathe in and out deeply.

"I don't have that I just have my panic attacks" Aria said shortly as black dots started to form in her eyes but Mike couldn't see it only Aria could which made it worse to her.

"Aria" Mike said warningly knowing she was about to have a panic attack "Remember the song Aria" When Mike and Aria were younger Mike would sing a song.

When they were young and Aria had just gotten to the family she would wake up from her nightmares and jump into a panic attack. Mike who was always next door came over and tried to calm her down by singing a song he learned in school with his friends. Aria had always said 'Farrère Jacques' was her favorite song out of the ones he would teach her before she got the courage to go to school and stop having Ella homeschool her.

Aria sang "Farrère Jacques'' like she did when she had panic attacks and Mike always sang with her. She slightly rocked back and forth as the dots in the corner of her eyes went away and soon she calmed down and thanked her brother, hugging him tightly and soon fell asleep. Mike felt his phone buzz under him and he took it out and read;

**Aw how sweet brother and sister know everything about each other. Not. Wouldn't you like to know what she really was thinking about because Noel is only half of it; she knows a lot more than she's letting on.**

**-A**

He quickly looked from Aria to his phone to Aria again and a rush of anger and guilt rushed over him as if he had let Aria down and he began to sing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Hanna Hastings, now of the age of sixteen had just gotten back from a shopping spree with her good friend Mona Vander wall-who also joined her clique with Alison when they reached high school and both got a major make over- and walked past her older sister Aria's room to see her asleep in Mike's arms as he lightly sang a song that Hanna couldn't quite hear. Her blond hair was just cut short last week and her cold blue eyes were growing darker since she was sixteen. Her skin was freshly tanned and her lips were freshly glossed. She wore a slim BCBG slip dress and she had taken her shoes off downstairs, she smiled a shaky smile, her and Mike had never been as close as him and Aria, well no one had been Mike was always very protective of his sister since she didn't talk much and kept to herself. She breathed deeply before heading into her room to see Lucas sitting on her bed with some books out and his glasses sat beside him. He wore an orange long sleeved shirt which went all the way down to his wrists, his jeans were baggy but didn't sag like all the other guy's pants in Rosewood and Hanna liked that he was like that…nerd, and proper. His black hair was curly and his eyes were a dark brown almost black color unlike Hanna's blue eyes that burned into him when she looked at him.

"Hey Hanna, Your mom let me up…I told her I was here to help you study for a test in Mr. Fitz's class" Lucas said standing up in Hanna's presence.

"Lucas you don't have to stand when I come near you, you're not in court"

"Right sorry"

"Don't apologize"

"Um…okay but that's all I do…you make me really nervous, everyone does" He choked trying hard not to blush as he kept looking around Hanna's pink and black room, anything to kept him from staring at Hanna's chest.

Hanna walked in more and set her shopping bags on the floor by her bed before placing her hand on her hips and staring at Lucas.

"Does this make you nervous?" Hanna stepped in closer to him and he stepped back

"Very"

"How about this…does this make you nervous?" She paced a hand on his chest and he moved away farther until they were on opposite sides of the room.

"Yes Hanna, now stop it"

"Oh come on Lucas if that mad you nervous then how do you…you've never kissed a girl have you?"

"Of course I have"

"Your mom doesn't count"

"Then no"

"Gosh Lucas that's sad"

"I know"

"Hanna your mother and I are going to the store we'll be back and don't wake up Aria Mike says the poor thing is wiped out" Ella said and Hanna nodded at her mother before she left out the room closing the door behind her.

Hanna thought very carefully about the situation in front of her and she smiled at Lucas before saying, "Lucas this is what I'll do you get me an A on my test and I'll have sex with you" Hanna stuck her hand out to the shocked Lucas. "Deal?"

"Um…uh sure you've got a deal Hanna" With that Lucas frantically packed up his stuff and took a sheet of Hanna's writing so he could practice it, "Bye Hanna"

"Wait Lucas" Hanna ran up to him and gave him a peck on his cheek and he left in complete bliss.

Hanna heard her blackberry buzz on her bed and she walked over to it with ease and read;

**Hanna did you know that slut can be spelled H-A-N-N-A I guess not since Lucas is taking your test for you now huh. Poor clueless Han, what if Ella and Veronica found out about this would they send Lucas to jail or send to you away. Don't push it Hanna.**

**-A**

Hanna quickly dropped her phone in disgusted, A she thought who is A. She immediately thought of Aria and Mike who always pulled pranks on their siblings together and stormed to her room thinking Aria was now fully awake and laughing at the message she had just sent Hanna. But when she looked into her room Aria was still knocked out and Mike was on the brink of falling asleep as well so he didn't notice her enter.

**Sorry Han but it's not that easy but you're welcome to try again.**

**-A**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

In the supposed to be empty swimming center of Rosewood High sat Emily Hastings. She was the school's sixteen year old, champion swimmer and team co-captain leading their school's swimming team to victory in winning every meet. Emily sat with her feet dangling in the pools water as she carefully danced her fingers along the tip of the water sending ripples to go throughout the side of the pool. Her chlorine damaged hair was brownish-red and pull back, her dark brown eyes even looked a little blue at the reflection of the water in her eyes as she stared deeply into it. She still wore the swim team's uniform which was a black speedo, with a towel wrapped around her upper half and her shorts sat beside her with her swimming bag which held her clothes and shorts and a jacket laid on top of it.

Emily had been sitting there since practice ended twenty minutes ago, she had heard the couch calling her name but she ignored her, but kept looking into the pool until Paige came and convinced couch to let her rest and she hadn't moved or looked up from the pool since. She was afraid that if she looked up she'll see her parent's disappointed face and that they would put her up for adoption like her birth parents did. Emily had gotten a letter earlier that day in her locker says that they knew she was using drugs to help with her swimming game and they would tell her parents and coaches if she didn't do what she was told. It was signed A and Emily thought it might have been Aria or Mike pretending to be A, but how would they know. Emily was sure to cover her tracks and made sure that nobody knew about it, not even her sisters or brother.

"Um…oh sorry Emily but I have to lock up the school and you should be getting home now don't you think?" A janitor said from the doorway of the pool.

Emily nodded and got up from the pool, she dried her bottom half off and slide on her shorts then her jacket before tossing the towel into the towel bin for them to clean tomorrow. Emily left out of the school and got on her bike and started off to her house. She passed by some Volvos, BMW's and old homes, a church, some stores and the bakery that was Alison's favorite. Emily had always had a crush on Alison when they were in seventh grade but since then Emily has gotten over Ali and moved on with her current girlfriend Paige McCullers, the co-captain of the Rosewood high swimming team with Emily. As Emily pedaled her grey mountain bike she started to smile at the thought of Paige, she was always so sweet and caring to Emily even after their feud that they use to have when Paige thought Emily was trying to steal her position on the team and they fell in love afterwards, both sharing the team captain spot. Emily knew she didn't deserve the spot but Paige wouldn't let Emily step down from the position for anything, not even if she was cheating to keep that spot. But Paige doesn't know that. A does.

Once Emily reached her house she stopped her bike on the porch out front where Ella had bought a bike rack for the girl's bikes. She pulled out a key from the bottom of her swim bag and opened the door.

"Hey Em how was practice?" Spencer called from the kitchen sounding a little off but Emily paid it no attention, she had textbooks filed out everywhere on the counter.

"Um…good, why do you ask?" Emily said rushing the last part kind of nervously.

"Because you're usually back by now and you weren't I just wanted to make sure that you're okay" Spencer said in a concerned voice as she looked up from her books to which Emily just nodded not knowing what to say and she started across the living room towards the stairs, "Oh and Emily…Maya came to see you"

Emily stopped at the bottom of the stairs to look at Spencer who had already stuck her head back into her books and was mouthed some of the words. Emily turned back to the steps and started to climb them as Maya and Paige both racked through her thoughts. Emily last saw Maya at a dance when she went with Paige instead of her and Emily accepted to be Paige's girlfriend instead of Maya's. Maya kept coming around the house and had a talk with Emily to where they agreed to be friends but that lead to more, drug dealing. Emily had remembered Maya was sent away for a while because of drugs and things but when she offered them to Emily she quickly refused. Until she was almost kicked off the team and she got paranoid, the drugs helped with that and with her swimming so she's been using them ever since but only on her games.

Emily passed by Hanna's room to see her looking out her window and then Aria's room to see Mike was asleep in there but Aria was gone. Melissa had just moved out so she could go to college so Spencer got her room which was really big and then she finally reached her room and she tossed her bag to the side and flopped onto her bed. Her Nokia buzzed from across the room so she sat up and got it to see she had a texted which read;

**Wonder what Maya wanted Em maybe she told Spencer about your deal, but even if Spencer doesn't know I do and so will Paige. You better watch your back Hastings because everything bad happens for a reason all in good time my dear Emily.**

**Kisses A.**

Emily re-read the message over and over again before tossing it against the bed and then herself was thrown across the bed so she could muffle out her sobs in her pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

. Chapter 4:

The sixteen year old Spencer Hastings leaned against the kitchen counter and it dug into her hip as she tried to read from her Algebra book that was farther away thanks to the cluster of books and notes around her. Spencer had been studying non-stop since Melissa Hanna had gotten a better grade on a test then Spencer yesterday and Hanna didn't even study. The old radio her mother Ella had bought at a yard sale played throughout the kitchen to keep Spencer focused on studying. It played Jazz and classical music which Spencer's other siblings hated but she found it stipulating to the mind. Her black hair waved down her back with a few strands stuck behind her right ear. Her naturally thin lips moved up and down as she mouthed words of her notes as she read, and her dark brown eyes followed along with her lips. Her white skin was sort of tanned and her boney knees shake a little. She wore an argyle sweater with a white button up shirt under it and her bottom half was covered by the counter. She was taller than her other sisters and her mother Ella while her and Veronica were about the same height, Veronica might be taller.

The girl's parents had just left to the store or something like that Spencer was too busy studying her SAT vocabulary words, Algebra assignment and French notes to really hear them and she knew one of her sisters or Mike had probably known where they went so she didn't worry about it. The doorbell rang loudly causing Spencer to jump up a little and knock over her Algebra textbook as she did. She slowly picked up the book and set it back on the marble kitchen counter before walking over to the front door where the bell still rang. Spencer quickly snapped the door open causing the person to jump on the other side, it was just some girl Spencer had only seen probably a few times with Emily before she started to date Paige and Spencer couldn't remember her name.

"Hi I'm Maya St. Germain a friend of Emily's…um is she…is she home I kind of need to speak to her?" The girl spoke trying hard to peek around Spencer and into the house to see if Emily was anywhere to be found and Spencer snorted.

Maya was an average height African American girl about Emily or Hanna's height and she had dark brown hair, with brown eyes. She had a well-built structure-not like Emily's or Spencer's thanks to sports- and she wore a green top that had the straps falling off her small shoulders and her jeans were cut at her knees and had holes in them.

"Um…no she's supposed to be home soon but you can wait for her in her room" Spencer said as she sized this Maya girl up.

"Oh…um no I just wanted to know if she um-

She tried to get out the words but Spencer interrupted her as she leaned against the archway of the wooden door, "You know she has a girlfriend…Emily…she has Paige and she's very happy with her"

"I-I know I just…Just tell here I need to talk to her" Maya choked causing Spencer to raise an eyebrow at the girl.

Spencer quickly stood up straight and grabbed the girl's right elbow as she tried to run off before roughly turning her back in front of her, her fingers still pinching deep into the girl's elbow, "Leave. Emily. Alone" Spencer said in a powerful voice causing the girl to yelp in fear and the pain of Spencer's death grip which seemed to be getting tighter.

"Okay…I-I get it…Ow…let go of me" the girl shrieked before Spencer roughly shoved the girl's arm away causing the girl to tumble out the door and fall on her butt but she quickly got up and ran.

Spencer slammed the door closed and turned back around to see Aria standing in the kitchen staring at her. The girl had come down when Spencer was yelling at the poor girl and saw everything but hadn't said a word and it annoyed Spencer.

"What Aria?!" She shouted the same way she did to Maya but Aria was different she didn't flinch like Maya did, she didn't shrivel up and cry for their sisters or god to come and help her and most of all she wasn't afraid to look the raging sister in the eyes. The girl stood there inspecting Spencer without a word for a good few minutes or so before receiving a text message which she read over and over again and brushed past Spencer who wasn't having it. "Who was that Aria…who texted you I mean"

"Nobody important okay Spence I'm fine" the girl said stopping at the door with her back towards Spencer so Spencer couldn't see her.

"I didn't ask you if you were fine, I asked you…who texted you?" Spencer's voice raising as she went to grab Aria but Aria felt the girl coming and dashed past her so Spencer was closer to the door.

"Don't touch me okay…I don't want anyone to touch me besides Mike" the girls breathing was getting heavy and Aria knew what was happening but Spencer had to take a wild guess. Spencer had never seen Aria's panic attacks she just knows that Mike calms her down.

"Okay Aria relax okay, I'm not touching you" Spencer advised trying to calm her voice which was still raging a little bit.

"I have to go" The girl shouted before running out the house with her shoes in her hands.

Spencer sighed and staid in the spot she has been in for five minutes now before moving into the kitchen back to her studying. She heard her sidekick buzz a few minutes later beside her to which she quickly got to see if it was Aria saying that she was fine now but it was it was a blocked number and the message read;

**Look what you've done Spence you've made your sister run away what will your parents think when Aria tells them about your little temper tantrums or Maya tells Emily. You'll lose your sisters and parents and I can make that happen if I want to. You're playing by my rules now not yours, remember that Spencer.**

**-A**

Spencer fist tightened and her teeth Clenched together, her parents had sent her away for two years when she was younger thanks to her anger management but thanks to good acting Spencer was able to pull of the fact that she was better now and it was just a phase. So now Spencer has to lie to her family about her anger or they'll send her away again and this time forever and Spencer absolutely hated that place but it was somewhere in North Carolina. As she tossed her phone back on the table she heard the front door open and Emily walked into the house carrying her swim bag and her key was loose in her right hand. Spencer forced a wry smiled and pretended to study while all she could think about was A and Maya with Emily and Aria telling their parents.

"Hey Em how was practice?" she mustered up enough courage to speak


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Aria woke up with Mike's arms wrapped gently around her as he lightly snored on her bed. She smiled at him before getting up and tucking him into her bed and turning to her purse that hung on the door handle. She walked across the room to the open door and grabbed her purse.

"You know she has a girlfriend…Emily…she has Paige and she's very happy with her" Aria heard from downstairs.

She walked outside her room and looked down the long hallway of bedrooms and saw nobody. Hanna was turned on her side facing away from the door with headphones in and Emily still wasn't home yet from practice so it had to of been Spencer. Aria quietly slipped downstairs and stood at the bottom of the stairs watching. Spencer roughly grabbed the girl's-Maya Aria thought her name was-elbow and continued to shout at the girl.

Aria wasn't afraid of Spencer like Maya was, she knew what was wrong with Spencer, and she's known since they were eight years old, when Spencer got really mad at Aria. It was that day that Spencer got sent away for two year and when she came back they barely talked anymore and Aria barely trusted her anymore of anyone else but Mike.

***Flashback***

_Eight year old Aria, Emily, and Hanna had all been downstairs playing with their toys. Hanna played with her princess doll roughly brushing her hair while Emily built her blocks and Aria colored in her coloring book. Mike was at their grandmother's house with Melissa that day. Spencer angrily stomped down the stairs before stopping right in front of Aria's book, her booted foot braking two crayons in half and Aria's head shot up but not with anger but more of a relaxed confusion._

_"Hi Spence" Aria called as if she hadn't broken her crayons all over the coloring book._

_"Why did you steal it?" She shouted causing Emily and Hanna to stop what they're doing and look at the two sisters. "Why did you take my stuff?"_

_"I didn't take nothing" Aria gasped, standing up to the obviously taller Spencer who towered over Aria's small frame._

_"Yes you did you liar" With that Spencer gave Aria a rough shoved sending her tumbling backwards into Emily castle._

_"Hey you knocked down my castle" Emily pouted at Spencer as Hanna went to help Aria up but was stopped when Spencer quickly grabbed Aria by her tie-dyed shirt collar and hung her in the air._

_"Let me down Spencer" Aria shrieked at her sister who ignored her._

_"Momma, mom" Hanna yelled running up the stairs while Emily staid downstairs watching._

_"You stole my key you know I need it, give it back" Spencer tossed Aria into the wall nearby with such force it made the wall crack and Aria's skull as well._

_After that everything went dark for Aria and when she woke up she was in the hospital, it had been three weeks since then and Spencer was long shipped away._

Aria jumped back into reality when she heard the door slam and she saw Spencer turn to look at her. At first Spencer's face was washed over with shock then rage again as Aria just stood there staring at her, Aria knew Spencer hated staring.

"What Aria?!" Spencer shouted at her but she didn't react she was sad that Spencer hadn't changed since then and she was sad that Spencer lied to her family about being better and she was sad that Spencer was like the way she was.

Aria never answered before her Instant Messenger bopped in her pocket where she shoved it in before she came downstairs. She quickly grabbed it and read the message;

**Over here now I need to talk to you**

**-A**

She keep reading the message for a while before finally getting it and she looked up at Spencer to see her raged face had turned from full out angry to half angry half interested.

"Who was that Aria…I mean who texted you?" Spencer said sort of leaning upwards so she could try and see over the phone and on the screen but Aria took a step back a little.

"Nobody Spence I'm fine" Aria said not really paying attention as she tried to think of a way to get out of the house without Spencer bugging her, she moved towards the door and stopped with her back to Spencer as Spencer spoke.

"I didn't ask if you were fine, I asked who texted you?" Her voice was becoming raged again and Aria could feel Spencer coming towards her to grab her like she did to Maya, like she did to Aria when they were eight and Aria wasn't having it she never wanted anyone to touch her like that ever again, she ran past Spencer so she was closer to the door.

"Don't touch me okay…only Mike can touch me" Aria began to breathe deeply in and out and she felt her heart clench. She was having a panic attack.

Aria knew Spencer had never seen her have an attack and Spencer doesn't know that she was the cause of it and so was her father. Spencer's face lightened into confusion and worry for her sister as she spoke again, "Okay Aria calm down…I'm not touching you"

"I need some air…I need to go" with that Aria ran out the door and slammed it behind her.

Aria stood in front of door and stood up straight with a smirk positioned neatly on her face. Aria had mastered faking her panic attacks when she was thirteen years old but she still had many real ones. She looked around and saw the girl who Spencer was yelling at sitting on her bike in their driveway inspecting her elbow which Aria could see was bleeding from where she was standing.

"Maya, are you okay?" Aria yelled to the girl, rushing over to the girl as she perched on her bike. Maya jumped a little at the girl and was about to start riding off but Aria grabbed the bike, "Did Spencer hurt you?"

"I-I don't know…what you're talking about" Maya choked as she slightly tried to wipe away the blood on her pants.

"I saw you, and my sister…I am sorry about what she did to you" Aria said sincerely but Maya jumped back at the words 'my sister'.

"Why should you feel sorry for me, don't you think that I'm going to hurt Emily like Spencer does apparently" Maya sighed and Aria gave a sad smile before resting a hand on the girl's elbow taking in in her hands causing Maya to flinch.

"Sorry" Aria said in a low voice as she inspected the wound and wiped the blood on to the end of her dress.

"Don't be but you never answered my question…what makes you so different from your sisters?" Maya tried again but didn't get a response for a while just an 'I'm sorry' every time she yelped at the pain in her elbow caused by Aria adding pressure or moving and popping her bone. "Aria"

"Spencer isn't well…that's all" Is all Aria said earning a head tilt in confusion from Maya and she sighed and sad sigh before forcing a weak smile to Maya as she let Maya's elbow go softly down to her side. "There you're all better"

Maya and Aria both looked at the girl's arm to see it was perfectly healed with some dried blood around it. Aria licked her lips, Maya's blood had smelt really good to Aria and she stopped breathing for a while knowing she would be okay. Aria had known she was half vampire half human since she was six and she knew she was going to stop growing at sixteen, but she also knew that her sisters didn't know and her moms weren't planning on telling them until now.

"Thanks Aria you're amazing…and you don't have to worry I won't tell anyone about Spencer" Maya whispered to Aria before giving her smile and riding off on her bike with another thanks and goodbye.

Aria watched as Maya pedaled down the twist and creeks of their street until she was just a speck and then gone with a flash. Aria smiled at the fact that she got to use her abilities as a vampire to help people. Yeah Aria knew she was a vampire since she was twelve and she knew that she would stop growing at her age now. Sixteen. She knew her siblings didn't know and most importantly she knew she wasn't supposed to know.

"Where have you been?" A strong female voice came from behind Aria causing the girl to turn around and faced the voice which belong to Aria's neighbor and good friend Alison Di' Laurentis.

Alison was the 'It' girl of Rosewood, everyone knew Ali and she knew everyone. She had golden blond hair that fell beautifully down her heart-shaped face and her icy blue eyes could burn into anybody. She was skinny but Aria was skinnier, and both girl had well developed bodies, Aria's a little more developed but something about Ali made her stand out a be the 'it' girl while Aria was the weird girl that hangs with her brother.

"Here, I was just about to head over to your house now" Aria sighed in annoyance before looking at her house to see the curtains in Hanna's room move a little and she smirked, turning back to Alison. "Can I help you with something?"

"Yeah stop sending me those texts you freak"

"What text I haven't texted you since last week Ali" If anybody I'd text Jason but she went about not saying it and kept that part in her head.

"Yeah sure then explain this" Ali said before showing Aria a text which stated;

**You might be it girl now but when I'm through with you you'll just be a hit girl for my men**

**-A**

"What does this stalker message have to do with me?" Aria gulped a little at Ali's rage.

Alison was the only one who scared Aria, she had gotten over Spencer's rage when Spencer put Aria into a coma years ago but Alison always yelled at Aria and she still wasn't use to it unlike Spencer was.

"Really Aria you signed it A, and you're the one who called me a hit girl when we were younger" Alison said trying to calm herself but it didn't help Aria that she was still yelling at her. Aria turned her head back to Hanna's window and saw Hanna staring at her with lost eyes as she continued to listen not knowing that Aria was looking at her, and Alison followed Aria's gaze. Alison quickly turned back to Aria and pushed her to the ground making her scrape her hand but no blood fell. "Just knock it off Aria"

"Yes ma'am" Aria mocked as Ali turned away and back to her house storming with her blond twisted hair flowing behind her like a stream. "Gosh I never even texted her"

Aria continued to mumble as she got up and flipped over her hand in just enough time to see it quickly heal over and she smiled before looking up at Hanna's window to see her staring at Aria. Aria waved at her causing the girl to stumble away from the window and Aria went inside. She had school tomorrow and a sister to deal with.


End file.
